Première fois
by Hito-76
Summary: Le bal de Noël réservé aux élèves des dernières années de Poudlard a lieu dans moins d’un mois et personne n’a demandé à Hermione de l’accompagner ?Cela se confirme, les garçons de cette école sont vraiment tous d’une stupidité affligeante ! RWHG


**Première fois**

_**Auteur :** Hito_  
_**E-mail :**_ hhito76yahoo.fr  
_**Résumé: **Les tribulations de Ron Weasley... _  
_**Genre:** Romance Ron / Hermione_  
_**Spoilers:** Après le tome 4 _  
_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling... _

_**NB/** J'ai commencé cette histoire, je n'avais pas encore lu les tomes 5 et 6 et ne connaissais pas encore très bien l'univers de Harry Potter. Donc désolée pour certaines petites incohérences. _

_Merci à Helios et Gjc pour leur aide et soutien et un énorme bisou à Val ! _

- Et toi, Hermione ?

Ron redressa brusquement la tête de son livre, intéressé. Le visage de la jeune fille se colora légèrement et une brève hésitation fit froncer les sourcils du rouquin.

_Bien sûr !_ songea aussitôt celui-ci, un pincement douloureux au coeur. _Elle a déjà quelqu'un !_

A l'inverse de Harry, il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et se détourna, faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture. Non pas que l'art de la transformation fut plus intéressant que la discussion en cours mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il cachât son visage sombre en baissant la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Hermione Granger comprenne qu'il était… Qu'il était quoi, après tout ? Jaloux ?  
Certainement pas !

Assis en salle d'étude depuis près d'une heure sous la surveillance du professeur Rogue, un sentiment de déjà vu vint brusquement saisir l'adolescent. L'année dernière, il s'était plus ou moins passé la même chose. Et comme l'année dernière, elle allait leur répondre:

- Non... Personne ne me l'a encore demandé...

...  
S'attendant à une toute autre réponse, Ron redressa la tête pour la seconde fois. Il croisa un court moment le regard de la jeune fille mais celle-ci reporta vivement son attention sur son épais livre de magie.  
Bouche bée, il resta un bref instant plus figé qu'une statue mais cette fois-ci, se garda bien de se moquer.  
Le bal de Noël réservé aux élèves des dernières années de Poudlard avait lieu dans moins d'un mois et personne n'avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner ?

Cela se confirmait, les garçons de cette école étaient vraiment tous d'une stupidité affligeante !

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron, le nez encore plongé dans son livre, tentait vaillamment de se concentrer. Lors du dernier cours du professeur McGonagall, il avait fait parti des quelques élèves n'étant pas parvenus à faire l'exercice du jour. Etrangement de bonne humeur, l'enseignante leur avait laissé l'opportunité d'éviter un zéro pointé à condition que, lors du prochain cours, ils parviennent enfin à accomplir la transformation simple qui leur avait été demandée.  
Assis par terre en tailleur devant la large cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'adolescent répétait les formules adéquates, mais ses pensées étaient définitivement ailleurs.

Si personne n'invitait Hermione, peut-être pourrait-il le faire ? Après tout, entre amis, cela ne signifiait pas grand chose et ils y trouveraient tous deux leur compte. De plus, en cas de refus, il avait une excuse imparable !

_« Je voulais simplement t'éviter la honte d'y aller toute seule ! » _

Grimaçant machinalement, il imagina de suite ce que ces mots auraient comme conséquences sur l'humeur de la jeune fille... mais au moins, il éviterait l'humiliation d'un rejet pur et simple.

Dans un soupir, Ron se saisit de sa baguette magique et reprit son incantation. Que n'aurait-il donné pour trouver le moyen de se glisser dans un trou de souris et pouvoir à loisir écouter les bavardages de ces demoiselles. Depuis l'annonce du bal, celles-ci se réunissaient continuellement pour passer en revue les cavaliers potentiels. Certes, il n'avait pas très envie de faire l'objet de ce genre de discussion, certain que ce ne serait pas à son avantage... mais au moins aurait-il une idée de ce qu'Hermione pensait de lui en tant que garçon et non pas en tant que simple ami.  
Pure curiosité, bien sûr !

A peine finissait-il son incantation qu'une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette... L'instant d'après, quelque chose de lourd s'abattit brusquement sur lui et Ron laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur qui résonna étrangement à son oreille. La lumière douce et confinée du feu de cheminée avait soudainement fait place à une obscurité terrifiante. A quatre pattes sur le sol, courbé par le poids d'un tissu certes doux mais étouffant, il commença à bouger en tous sens, cherchant à se redresser sur ses pieds mais l'entreprise se solda par un échec.  
Et il finit par comprendre pourquoi.

Il s'était tout simplement transformé en rat...

Cherchant à taire le cri d'horreur qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge, Ron loucha sur son nez recouvert d'un duvet roux alors même qu'il passait la tête par la manche de son tee-shirt devenu trop grand pour lui.

- C'est pas vrai... gémit-il.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ! Quelle idée aussi de faire des incantations la tête ailleurs ? Désireux de ne pas céder à la panique, il respira bruyamment et tenta de réfléchir un instant.  
Qu'avait dit de faire le professeur McGonagall dans une telle situation ?  
Il existait un contre sort... mais lequel ?

Des pas étouffés lui firent brusquement redresser la tête. Virant à l'écarlate - chose qui, grâce à ses poils, ne se voyait pas - Ron tourna en rond quelques secondes avant de fuir vivement vers l'escalier menant aux chambres des garçons.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le surprenne ainsi !

Mais autant les marches d'un escalier n'étaient rien lorsqu'on mesurait près d'un mètre soixante quinze... autant celles-ci avaient des allures de pyramide infranchissable lorsqu'on avait la taille d'une souris... Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt à quatre pattes, Ron entama sa longue ascension.  
Il n'en était qu'à la cinquième marche lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement laissant le passage à Hermione, Ginny et deux autres jeunes filles de Gryffondor.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as refusé Dean ? s'exclama Jenny Price avec incrédulité.

Hermione jeta un oeil autour d'elle puis, rassurée de ne voir personne, soupira.

- Si.

- Et Ernie MacMillan ? demanda Ginny tout aussi surprise.

- Oui...

Ron avait brusquement cessé de bouger.  
De quoi parlaient-elles ?

- Mais... pourquoi ?

Apparemment fort gênée, la jeune fille haussa les épaules, les joues colorées.

- ... J'attends l'invitation de quelqu'un d'autre... finit-elle par avouer sous le regard suppliant de ses amies.

Elles parlaient du bal et Hermione leur avait menti tout à l'heure ! Elle n'était apparemment pas à court de cavaliers…

- C'est Harry ? questionna soudain Ginny, étonnamment tendue.

Ron ferma les yeux, leur coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

_« N'importe qui mais pas Harry. N'importe qui mais pas Harry… »_ murmurait-il intérieurement sans trop savoir pourquoi cette simple idée lui était intolérable.

- Non, répondit-elle cependant avec une note de sincérité dans la voix qui le fit soupirer bruyamment.

Voyant qu'Hermione n'en dirait pas davantage, les trois jeunes filles se mirent à réfléchir et Ron avec elles.  
Pourquoi avoir menti tout à l'heure dans la salle d'étude ? Pourquoi leur avoir caché une telle chose ?  
A moins que...  
A moins qu'elle n'ait ainsi espéré que la personne en question, entendant ses propos, ne se décidât à le lui demander.  
Frottant son museau de sa petite patte aux ongles acérés, l'adolescent se figea brusquement.

Mis à part Harry et lui, qui donc se trouvait à proximité en salle d'étude ?

Tandis que Ron tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs sans grands résultats, Hermione se trouvait confrontée à un flot de propositions auquel elle devait faire face, non sans incrédulité. En quoi le nom de ce cavalier hypothétique pouvait réellement les intéresser ? Mais plus elle se butait et restait silencieuse, plus la curiosité des trois jeunes filles était exacerbée.

Finalement, après moult suppliques, Hermione consentit à lever les mains, agacée par ce harcèlement intempestif.

- Très bien ! dit-elle, cherchant dans sa tête le moyen de se sortir de cette histoire tout en cachant la vérité à Ginny.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que la sœur de Ron parlât à celui-ci !

- En fait... commença-t-elle, un brin paniquée, il s'agit de... de…

Suspendus à ses lèvres, les trois jeunes filles et l'adolescent avaient le regard rivé sur elle.

- ... Ron ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione.

Celui-ci sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

_« Quoi ?! »_ bredouilla-t-il intérieurement, très vite suivi de sa soeur et de ses amies.

- Quoi ? dirent-elles en coeur, non sans stupéfaction.

- Oui... je veux dire non... bafouilla Hermione avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Regardez !

Elle se pencha et ramassa le tee-shirt au motif reconnaissable entre mille en haut d'une pile de vêtements étrangement abandonnés devant l'âtre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? demanda Jenny en la rejoignant. Tu es sûre que c'est à lui ?

Sans prêter attention à cette dernière, Hermione rougit légèrement en sentant le tissu encore chaud dans sa main.

- Oui, parvint-elle à articuler avant que Ginny ne le fasse.

Certes, il avait porté la robe noire traditionnelle toute la journée mais elle connaissait parfaitement la totalité de sa garde robe. Et puis il y avait cette odeur… C'était celle du savon à la feuille de Lierre qu'utilisait tous les Weasley.

Le précieux vêtement serré dans ses mains, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille mit quelques instants à réaliser ce que venait de mettre sous son nez une Jenny aux yeux écarquillés.

Un caleçon !

Virant à l'écarlate, Ron reprit avec précipitation son ascension, pressentant déjà la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre...

- Ron Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle dans son dos, outrée.

L'adolescent – ou le rat, c'était au choix – accéléra un peu plus l'allure et parvint enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Dieu merci, celle-ci était entre-ouverte et il s'y engouffra vivement.  
Il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche de l'incantation susceptible de lui refaire prendre forme humaine, mais les pas sourds d'Hermione dans les escaliers ne l'aidaient guère ! Et encore moins sa voix et les coups frappés à la porte toujours entre-ouverte de sa chambre.

- Ron !! Tu es là ? Ron !

- _Destirius Actaris ! _

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione pénétrait dans la chambre et tombait en face d'un Ron... dans le plus simple appareil. Il avait juste eu le temps d'empoigner la tenture d'un des lits pour cacher la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

Stupéfaits, les deux adolescents restèrent figés quelques secondes, Ron honteux de se retrouver dans une telle situation et Hermione terriblement embarrassée de le découvrir presque entièrement nu à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Bien sûr, la gêne fit rapidement place à un trouble évident et la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri étouffé avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Le coeur battant des records de vitesse, Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir, les joues en feu. Le caleçon qu'elle avait vivement pris à Jenny toujours en main, elle se retourna vers la porte, laissant libre court aux émotions qui l'habitaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Qu'est-ce que tes vêtements faisaient dans le salon ?!... Et... et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais... dans la chambre... comme ça ?

- ... Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondit aussitôt Ron alors que le bruit sourd d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre se faisait entendre à travers la cloison qui les séparait. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander de quel droit tu entres dans cette chambre!? Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Je te rappelle que la salle commune des Gryffondor est…

Elle hésita quelques secondes, étrangement à court de vocabulaire, puis reprit d'une voix plus forte pour cacher sa gêne :

- … est … commune et que tu n'es pas censé laisser traîner tes affaires et notamment ton caleçon devant la cheminée !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione se recula prestement, le coeur bondissant violemment dans sa poitrine. Dieu merci, il avait mis un pantalon. D'un autre côté... il était toujours torse nu...

Il observa quelques secondes la jeune femme avant de tendre le bras et saisir le caleçon qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main serrée.

- Merci ! dit-il simplement avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans la chambre.

Mais il la rouvrit aussitôt, un sourire grinçant sur les lèvres.

- Tu peux aller me chercher le reste ?

Soufflée par tant de culot, Hermione resta sans voix quelques secondes. Sentant venir les représailles à la couleur écarlate que prenait le visage de la jeune fille, Ron choisit le repli stratégique et se précipita dans sa chambre.  
A l'abri...

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la tension entre Ron et Hermione commençait à peine à redescendre, le trio inséparable de Gryffondor se trouvait de nouveau en salle d'étude.

Sans connaître les raisons exactes du conflit opposant ses amis, Harry avait remarqué un changement significatif. En plus de se faire copieusement la tête, dès que l'un d'eux croisait le regard de l'autre, une rougeur mystérieuse venait se peindre sur leurs deux visages. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire parler Ron mais, concernant ce sujet, celui-ci restait obstinément muet.

Et pour cause ! Ron trouvait déjà suffisamment humiliant de s'être transformé lui-même en rat pour aborder en plus la scène de la chambre.  
Rien que d'y songer, l'adolescent gémit, les joues en feu.  
Que devait penser Hermione maintenant ? Qu'il aimait se promener nu comme un ver lorsque tout le monde était absent ? ... Pire... Qu'il en profitait pour...  
La mâchoire crispée, honteux, il tenta vaillamment de chasser de son esprit de telles pensées.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout à cela que songeait la jeune fille. Ron en était même très loin. Ce n'était ni le pourquoi, ni le comment qui retenaient l'attention d'Hermione, mais ce qu'elle avait vu l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Un corps mince aux muscles longs et fins, une peau d'une blancheur hypnotisante... C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon nu. Enfin presque nu. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne regrettait pas que le garçon en question soit Ron Weasley !  
Alors les pourquoi et les comment... c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Perdus tous les trois dans leurs pensées, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne réalisèrent la présence d'une intruse que lorsque celle-ci se racla la gorge. Redressant la tête d'un même mouvement, le trio haussa des sourcils curieux en découvrant une jeune fille au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et au sourire lumineux. Ce n'était hélas que ses seuls atouts. Un regard louchant étrangement, un corps d'une maigreur effrayante, elle n'était guère le genre d'adolescente qui retenait l'attention.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'heure, celle-ci avait les yeux braqués sur Ron. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise et Harry choisit de mettre fin à son supplice.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il pour entamer la discussion.

La jeune fille de Poufsouffle lui rendit son sourire mais resta le regard rivé sur Ron.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette. J'ai un message pour toi.

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Pour moi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui ! J'ai une copine qui s'appelle Lucy et elle aimerait bien sortir avec toi.

Virant brusquement à l'écarlate, Ron ne prêta aucune attention au sursaut de surprise d'Hermione et vit encore moins le sourire amusé de Harry.

Une fille voulait sortir avec lui...

Passé le moment de stupéfaction et celui de satisfaction qui suivit aussitôt, Ron plissa des yeux, inquiet. Avec sa chance, il était certain que la demoiselle en question devait être encore plus laide que celle chargée du message.

- C'est elle, enchaîna l'inconnue en montrant du doigt un groupe assis à la table des Poufsouffle.

Machinalement, Ron suivit des yeux la main levée et croisa le regard timide et souriant d'une jeune fille au visage ravissant. Incrédule, il jeta un oeil autour de celle-ci, pensant s'être trompé, mais elle était la seule tournée dans sa direction. Il reporta donc son attention sur elle et sentit son coeur battre soudain plus vite.

Elle était vraiment... très jolie.

Si jolie, d'ailleurs, qu'il se tourna soudain vers la fille aux tâches de rousseur, assise en face de lui.

- C'est lui, Harry Potter. Pas moi, dit-il alors en pointant du doigt son ami à sa gauche.

- Et tu es Ron Weasley, répondit-elle en acquiesçant.

Perplexe, l'adolescent passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux.  
Sentant certainement ses doutes, la messagère se fit un plaisir de les chasser.

- C'est bien avec toi qu'elle veut sortir.

De plus en plus stupéfait, Ron se tourna vers Harry qui lui lança un regard ravi et amusé, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione mais celle-ci avait replongé le nez dans son livre, apparemment indifférente.

Levant de nouveau la tête vers la dite Lucy, il observa la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux blonds auréolant un visage aux traits fins et harmonieux. Elle était vraiment... vraiment très jolie.

La bouche sèche, le coeur frappant violemment dans sa poitrine, Ron hésita un instant. Faisant mine de frotter son front en signe de réflexion, il jeta un autre coup d'oeil vers Hermione. Son visage ne trahissait pas le moindre sentiment. Elle restait d'une passivité absolue. Mais à quoi d'autre aurait-il du s'attendre, après tout ?

Dans un soupir, il redressa finalement la tête.  
C'était le genre d'occasion qui ne se présenterait certainement pas avant longtemps... Il serait vraiment stupide de refuser.

- Alors ? demanda la fille aux tâches de rousseur.

- C'est oui, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever.

Ron la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se tournait pour faire un geste de victoire vers Lucy. Celle-ci eut un sourire lumineux, baissa quelques secondes les yeux puis se tourna timidement vers lui. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et il y répondit maladroitement, le front brûlant.

Mais un claquement vif le ramena très vite à la réalité. A côté de lui, Hermione empilait ses livres avec une hâte suspecte.

- J'ai fini, dit-elle pour se justifier d'une voix tremblante.

Et sans un mot de plus, ses bouquins dans les bras, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Ron la regarda s'éloigner, le ventre noué. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il se tourna vers Harry qui le félicita d'un sourire encourageant.

- Elle est super mignonne !

Ron mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que son ami parlait de Lucy... Il acquiesça donc et son regard rencontra de nouveau celui de la jeune fille.

Un sentiment proche de la panique le saisit.

Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Cette nuit-là, Ron était bien incapable de dormir. Une multitude de questions tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

Comment est-il censé se comporter avec Lucy ? Qu'allait-il bien trouver à lui dire ? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas !... Certes, il l'avait déjà aperçue à de nombreuses reprises pendant sa scolarité mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pu songer plaire à une fille comme elle.

Un noeud au creux du ventre, Ron tentait de trouver un sujet de discussion susceptible de les mettre tous deux à l'aise.

Le Quidditch !  
Tout le monde aimait le Quidditch !  
...  
Enfin presque tout le monde… Et si elle n'aimait pas ?  
Non, impossible.  
Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il tenta de se remémorer un match avec Lucy dans la foule… en vain. Il avait beau se concentrer, seul le visage d'Hermione, les yeux brillants et un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres lui revenait.  
Pas étonnant, se dit-il. A chaque match, elle lui hurlait dans les oreilles…

Ron laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dieu merci, à près de quatre heures du matin, personne n'était éveillé pour l'entendre.

Le Bal ?  
Non. Il n'avait pas très envie de l'inviter tout de suite pour se rendre compte, une semaine avant le grand jour, qu'il y avait entre eux une incompatibilité d'humeur.

Les profs ? Rogue ? Toujours un excellent sujet de conversation. Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ron soupira de nouveau.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que sortir avec une fille était aussi stressant...

Ce fut un Ron fatigué et nerveux que Harry traîna avec lui toute la journée. Hermione semblait décidée à les éviter comme la peste et ils ne l'avaient aperçue que lors des cours. Assise au fond de la classe, chose assez inhabituelle pour être notée, elle avait apparemment choisi de rester le plus loin possible d'eux, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de Harry. Il se retint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

Le dernier cours terminé, la nervosité de Ron sembla atteindre un niveau qu'Harry estima inquiétant. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la classe du professeur McGonagoll, l'adolescent ne cessait de regarder autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à se faire foudroyer sur place à tout instant.

- Ron ? appela Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il connaissait parfaitement la raison du comportement de son ami mais préférait épargner l'amour propre de celui-ci en évitant de le questionner directement.

- Rien ! Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien ! s'exclama Ron un peu trop vivement, le regard toujours en mouvement.

Les mains tripotant nerveusement son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'adolescent sursauta violemment lorsque quelques élèves de Poufsouffle passèrent dans le couloir menant à la cour centrale de l'école.  
Dans un gémissement désespéré, Ron finit par se tourner vers son ami, le regard suppliant.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à une fille que je ne connais pas ? De quoi allons-nous parler ?

- A mon avis, elle n'a pas spécialement envie que tu parles, répondit-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Les yeux soudain écarquillés, son sang désertant son visage, Ron mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Très drôle ! Manquait plus que ça !... J'étais déjà… légèrement nerveux et voilà que tu en rajoutes !

- « Légèrement nerveux » ?

- Oh ça va, hein !... Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas !

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il avait rarement vu Ron aussi... angoissé.

- Sois naturel ! dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

- « Sois naturel », répéta le rouquin en lui jetant un regard agacé. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Harry soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement les craintes de son ami mais hélas, il n'y avait pas de solution miracle...

- Ça se passe bien avec Hermione, non ?... commença-t-il cependant.

Il se tut un bref instant avant de poursuivre :

- ... Enfin... lorsque vous ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux. Je veux dire, tu es à l'aise avec elle et c'est pourtant une fille.

- Avec Hermione, c'est différent, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. On se connaît depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit... Elle connaît tous mes défauts.

- Et tes qualités, tenta Harry, l'air de rien.

- Mes quoi ? demanda Ron, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre avant de reprendre la discussion là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Franchement ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire avec elle !

Harry se retint de lui préciser tout ce qu'un garçon pouvait faire avec une fille. Il n'était pas certain que Ron apprécierait la plaisanterie.

- J'te jure, Harry... J'en suis malade... gémit le rouquin, passant une main désespérément moite dans ses cheveux.

- Eh bien je te conseille de te reprendre très vite, répondit celui-ci, car Lucy arrive tout droit sur toi.

Redressant violemment la tête, Ron croisa le regard déterminé de sa petite amie. Celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur et il se contraignit à ôter l'expression de terreur qu'il savait peinte sur son visage.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

- ... Bon... Bonjour.

- Je t'ai cherché toute la journée mais impossible de mettre la main sur toi.

Ron déglutit péniblement.  
Forcément puisqu'il avait passé la journée à éviter les lieux où elle était susceptible de se trouver...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir cherchée, intervint heureusement Harry, lui venant en aide.

- ... Oui, c'est vrai, bredouilla Ron en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Le sourire ravi qui illumina le visage de la jeune fille ne le détendit pas pour autant. Elle semblait cependant un peu mieux disposée à son égard.

- On va se promener ? demanda-t-elle timidement, cette fois-ci.

C'était bien évidement une invitation uniquement destinée à Ron. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry, à la fois terrifié et suppliant mais il n'eut en retour qu'un sourire amusé et un signe de la main.

- Je vous laisse, alors ! A plus tard, Ron !

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui envoya un regard noir puis, tentant d'ignorer le vide que le départ de son ami laissait derrière lui, se tourna vers Lucy avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Apparemment beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui, la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule afin de l'inciter à marcher un peu. Ron la suspecta aussitôt de ne pas en être à son premier rendez-vous. Et cette idée, loin de le rassurer ne fit qu'amplifier ses craintes. Elle allait rapidement découvrir que pour sa part, il en était à son premier coup d'essai... si, bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas déjà compris.

Dans un premier temps, paralysé par l'angoisse, il se laissa guider par les questions de la jeune fille tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu des abords grouillants du château. Arrivés près d'un banc de pierres assez isolé, elle s'y assit et tapota à côté d'elle afin qu'il en fasse de même.

Son coeur, qui avait repris un rythme plus posé depuis quelques minutes, s'emballa aussitôt de plus belle.  
Il s'assit donc à son tour mais à une distance plus que respectable. Elle eut un sourire amusé et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Sentant venir une situation à laquelle il n'était pas encore préparé, il se racla la gorge et lança le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Le Quidditch ! dit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Face au regard surpris de la jeune fille, il poursuivit :

- Le Quidditch. Tu aimes ça ?

- Euh... Oui. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui n'aime pas, répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

- Ah ! Tu trouves aussi !...

Un silence s'instaura et du coin de l'oeil, Ron vit la jeune fille se rapprocher un peu plus.

- Et Rogue ? lança-t-il vivement.

- Rogue ?

- Oui... Tu aimes ça ?... Je veux dire... Tu l'aimes bien... ou pas ?

- Je crois que là encore... tout le monde ici ou presque est du même avis à son sujet, dit-elle patiemment.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Ron... C'est vrai...

Dieu du ciel ! Dans quelle situation s'était-il mis ? Il allait se ridiculiser !  
Il imaginait déjà l'école toute entière rire sur son passage une fois que Lucy aurait raconté à ses amis son premier rendez-vous avec Ron Weasley !  
Il se voyait déjà rouge de honte devant Hermione ! Elle allait se foutre de lui !

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lucy se poser sur la sienne, il retint de justesse un cri étouffé. Sa seule chance était de passer honorablement l'épreuve du baiser !

Soupirant discrètement pour se donner du courage, Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille. Après tout, elle était loin d'être repoussante. Bien au contraire !

... Alors pourquoi diable n'avait-il aucune envie particulière de l'embrasser ?

Etait-il seulement normal ?

Bah ! Pour l'heure, qu'il fut normal ou non n'entrait pas en ligne de compte !  
Les yeux posés sur les lèvres de Lucy, il se pencha lentement et fut en partie rassuré de voir celle-ci tendre le cou vers lui. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu se tromper sur les intentions de la jeune fille et se prendre un vent !

_« Tu penses trop, Ron ! Laisse-toi aller ! »_

Franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy. Le ventre trop noué pour en apprécier la douceur, il n'en retint que la fraîcheur humide. A peine commençait-il à s'habituer à ce contact qu'il sentit la bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrir sous la sienne.

C'était le grand moment. Soit il se rétamait en beauté et pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité ces trois prochaines années, soit il réussissait l'épreuve et qui sait... parviendrait-il peut-être à dormir cette nuit !

Tentant de contrôler une envie presque vitale de fuir, Ron approfondit leur baiser, se contraignant à une certaine lenteur afin de ne pas trahir son malaise. Le fait de devoir rester maître de chacun de ses gestes rendit cette étreinte plus que médiocre aux yeux de l'adolescent. Et c'est non sans soulagement qu'il finit par s'écarter de la jeune fille.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle leva vers lui un visage au sourire éclatant.

- Ouah... murmura-t-elle, les joues rosies par l'émotion. Je croyais que c'était ta première fois...

Incrédule, Ron ne sut trop quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et la jeune fille poursuivit.

- Tu embrasses vraiment bien... D'habitude, les garçons ont tendance à aller trop vite, expliqua-t-elle. Mais toi...

Coup de chance ! Il avait passé l'épreuve avec brio !  
« Lentement », c'était le mot à retenir de cette première expérience. Les filles aimaient qu'on les embrasse lentement.  
Ses craintes s'atténuant légèrement, il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux ensemble.

Mais ce court moment de soulagement prit rapidement fin lorsqu'il vit Lucy tendre de nouveau son cou en quête d'un nouveau baiser.  
Soupçonnant la « chance du débutant » d'être à l'origine de sa bonne fortune, Ron choisit de mettre un terme à cette situation. Afin de ne pas se montrer trop brutal, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille puis se leva prestement.

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que j'y aille. On a des tonnes de devoir pour demain et j'ai pris du retard...

Lucy, prise de court, le regarda avec surprise avant d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. On se voit demain ?

- Euh oui... Demain ! répondit-il vivement Ron, sentant de nouveau son ventre se nouer à cette perspective.

Etait-il vraiment normal ?

Ron grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, Harry était tranquillement assis sur son lit, s'affairant autour de son Eclair de Feu, la petite trousse offerte par Hermione grande ouverte. En fin d'après-midi, la plupart des élèves étaient en salle d'étude ou dehors à prendre l'air et Ron soupira en découvrant son ami seul.

- Déjà ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Ron s'assit lourdement sur son lit et secoua nerveusement les mains.

- Quoi déjà ? J'ai l'impression que ça a duré une éternité !

Harry rit doucement avant de lui faire signe du menton, la mine interrogatrice.

- Alors ?

- ... Franchement… J'ai trouvé ça... flippant.

- Flippant ? répéta Harry, encore plus amusé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien... Rien… On a parlé, un peu. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

Tout en discutant, Harry continuait de s'occuper de son Eclair de Feu, minimisant ainsi leur discussion afin de ne pas trop gêner Ron. Malgré cela, les oreilles écarlates de celui-ci trahissaient un embarras évident.

- Et puis tu sais très bien !

Feignant de ne pas remarquer l'agacement dans le ton du rouquin, Harry poursuivit, comme si de rien n'était.

- … Et ? C'était comment ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Ron devint plus écarlate encore.  
Gonflant ses joues en signe de lassitude, il s'affala de tout son long sur le lit et ramena ses deux mains sous sa nuque.

- … Bof… J'ai évité le ridicule, c'est déjà ça. Apparemment, je m'en suis bien tiré.

La note évidente de satisfaction dans sa voix fit sourire son ami.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Ron soupira. Jouant nerveusement avec son oreiller, il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Harry. Devait-il oui ou non se confier et parler des craintes qui l'avaient assailli quelques minutes auparavant ?  
Toujours silencieux, le regard franc de son ami finit par avoir raison de ses hésitations.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment… aimé ça, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry acquiesça, cherchant à cacher le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait parfaitement l'angoisse de Ron. Son premier baiser avec Cho ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passé non plus...

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas normal ? répondit le rouquin, inquiet.

Le rire qu'il eut en retour le fit se rembrunir et Harry se hâta de retrouver tout son sérieux.

- Non ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois… anormal ! dit-il vivement avant de tenter. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'est pas… la fille qu'il te faut.

Ron haussa des sourcils interrogateurs.

- Ben si faire ça avec une fille aussi mignonne ne me plait pas, je ne vois pas trop avec qui je pourrais le faire ! grommela-t-il, la mine sombre.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une question de… beauté.

- Ce serait quoi alors ?

- Tu as peut-être juste besoin de connaître la fille en question avant de te lancer.

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent et Harry crut un instant avoir été trop direct.

- Mouais… Ben j'aimerais bien avoir le temps de la connaître un peu mieux mais elle, apparemment, est davantage intéressée par autre chose !

Une fois encore, Harry tenta de refouler le rire qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. L'espace d'un instant, l'image d'un Ron harcelé par une petite amie avide s'imposa à son esprit mais il parvint à réfréner son amusement.  
Pour son ami, tout cela était bel et bien sérieux.

- Il n'y a pas une autre fille qui te plait ? demanda brusquement Harry.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le visage d'Hermione apparaissait dans la tête de Ron. Il s'empressa bien sûr de la chasser, les joues empourprées, avant de passer au crible les autres jeunes filles de sa connaissance.

- Je sais pas… Il y en a bien que je trouve jolies…

- Non, l'interrompit aussitôt Harry, un brin agacé. Je te parle de filles à qui tu penses souvent… Des filles que tu aurais envie d'embrasser.

Perplexe, Ron se redressa lentement sur son lit avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

- Eh bien tu devrais peut-être… répliqua Harry en se penchant de nouveau sur son Eclair de Feu, clôturant ainsi la discussion.

Et c'est ce que tenta de faire Ron lors du dîner.  
Assis à la table des Gryffondor, ses yeux se posèrent en premier lieu sur la jeune fille la plus proche de lui mais il changea rapidement de cible. Hermione était bien évidement hors concours. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour le savoir.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses deux amis, il commença donc son exploration, s'arrêtant sur les visages les plus attrayants de la maison des Gryffondor. Il crut à plusieurs reprises avoir trouver la fille qu'il lui fallait mais dès l'instant qu'il s'imaginait aller plus loin qu'un simple sourire, une certaine appréhension conjuguée à une étrange indifférence le submergeait et il se voyait contraint de regarder plus loin.

Faisant chou blanc chez les Gryffondor, Ron dut se tourner vers Poufsouffle puis Serdaigle et enfin, à contrecoeur, laissa son regard s'attarder sur les jeunes filles de Serpendard mais aucune ne provoqua en lui la moindre émotion.  
Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il reporta son attention sur son assiette toujours à moitié pleine pour découvrir que ses amis en étaient, quant à eux, au désert.

- Ca va, Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione qui depuis quelques minutes le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Elle avait observé le changement d'expression de son ami tout au long de son exploration et un bref instant, avait cru qu'il cherchait simplement Lucy du regard mais celle-ci était assise bien en évidence à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Ouais, répondit-il d'une voix morne avant de repousser son assiette, la faim l'ayant déserté.

- Ça n'a pas l'air, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais vu bouder un repas.

Le regard lugubre qu'il lui lança en retour incita Hermione à laisser tomber et la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry afin de poursuivre leur discussion. Plus sombre que jamais, Ron posa son coude sur la table, son menton dans la paume de sa main et jeta un œil mauvais sur la salle. Après un rapide tour inutile, ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur Hermione.

Machinalement, il laissa son regard glisser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et entreprit de s'imaginer plongeant une main dans ses épais cheveux châtain. La plupart du temps, il lui suffisait d'esquisser ce simple geste imaginaire pour comprendre qu'aller plus loin serait inutile. Or, bien qu'à l'instar des précédentes expériences, son ventre se noua aussitôt, la sensation était très différente. Ce n'était pas un sac de plomb qu'il sentait dans son estomac mais quelque chose de chaud et d'étrangement… remuant. Le cœur cognant plus vite dans sa poitrine, il se vit s'approcher doucement d'Hermione et se pencher vers elle, hypnotisé par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Plus il devenait proche, plus son pouls s'accélérait, son souffle se faisait plus court et son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Il connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois subi devant la vitrine d'un magasin.

C'était de l'envie.

Et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant allait bien au-delà d'un simple caprice. C'était un besoin irrésistible et violent. Un besoin qui le bouleversa totalement.

Embrasser Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses esprits, Ron avait la gorge sèche et une respiration saccadée. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il leva les yeux et rougit violement lorsque le regard d'Hermione croisa le sien. Se redressant vivement, il manqua de renverser du coude son verre de jus de citrouille puis, d'une main tremblante, s'en saisit finalement et en but le contenu d'un trait.

La découverte qu'il venait de faire l'avait complètement chamboulé. Refusant d'y croire, il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui, inconsciente de son trouble, continuait de discuter tranquillement avec Harry et Ginny. Son cœur qui commençait à peine à retrouver un semblant de calme se remit aussitôt à battre la chamade.

- Je rêve… maugréa-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Ses amis se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et Ron évita soigneusement le regard d'Hermione.

- Je… J'ai un truc à faire, balbutia-t-il avant que l'un d'eux ne lui pose de question sur son départ précipité.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du rang et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Pour se faire, il dut passer à proximité de Lucy et, saisit d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'arrêta à son niveau et se pencha vers elle.

- Je pourrais te voir dès que tu auras deux minutes ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, trop conscient des regards inquisiteurs rivés sur lui.

La jeune fille sourit aussitôt et acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. J'avais fini, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Le coup d'œil entendu qu'elle lança à ses amies le fit grimacer.  
Qu'avait-elle bien pu raconter à son sujet… ?  
Mais des gloussements horripilants et des œillades intéressées vinrent rapidement le rassurer. Un baiser et voilà qu'il se retrouvait affublé d'une réputation d'expert…

Se tournant vers la table des Gryffondor à la recherche d'Hermione, Ron croisa le regard de celle-ci avant de la voir se détourner vivement.

- On y va ? demanda Lucy en posant une main sur son bras.

Il acquiesça et tous deux sortirent de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé un endroit isolé, Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, Lucy, mais je préfèrerai qu'on arrête là, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

La stupéfaction qui se lut sur le visage de l'adolescente tendit à prouver qu'elle n'était guère habituée à se voir rejetée. Les lèvres soudain tremblantes, elle baissa vivement la tête et Ron vit sa gêne s'accentuer. Lui qui avait espéré se sentir soulagé après avoir pris cette décision...  
Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester indifférent face à la souffrance d'autrui. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement conscience que la « souffrance » ici n'était rien d'autre que de la fierté. Après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis la veille… Mais malgré cela, il n'aimait pas peiner de quelque façon que ce soit une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, le regard soudain étincelant.

Pris de court, Ron sentit la panique le saisir.  
Devait-il donner les véritables raisons ? S'en trouverait-elle plus fâchée encore ?

- Eh bien en fait… bredouilla-t-il avant d'être vivement interrompu par Lucy.

- Je ne veux pas de fausses excuses !

Figé, Ron se racla la gorge et finit par soupirer.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'une autre fille, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il trouva étrange de s'entendre dire cela, d'autant que la fille en question était Hermione. Hermione avec qui il se fâchait une fois par jour, Hermione qui l'assommait avec ses principes ennuyeux, Hermione toujours à l'espionner et à lui tomber dessus dès qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'elle trouvait répréhensible…  
Ok, elle avait ses qualités… Mais bon sang ! Elle était surtout horripilante !

- Une autre fille ? rugit brusquement Lucy, le tirant de ses pensées.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'empressa de se justifier.

- Mais je te jure que je ne le savais pas il y a quelques minutes encore.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et ça t'est tombé dessus, comme ça !

- Eh bien… commença Ron avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! s'écria Lucy, en se saisissant de sa baguette.

Ron recula précipitamment, fouillant fébrilement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais trop tard !

- _Urticus Amo!_

Le ventre noué d'angoisse, il attendit une quelconque réaction mais rien ne se passa. Il ne connaissait pas ce sort et se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle ne s'était tout simplement pas trompée mais le sourire qui flottait à présent sur les lèvres de Lucy le détrompa rapidement. Posant machinalement une main sur son visage à la recherche de furoncles ou autre appendice, il fut soulagé de ne rien trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il, une note de panique dans la voix.

- Mais rien du tout ! mentit-elle sans conviction.

Le sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille était sans équivoque. Sa peur se transformant brutalement en colère, Ron empoigna sa baguette magique et la pointa sous le nez de Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? répéta-t-il sèchement.

Une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans le regard de l'adolescente mais une voix autoritaire et fort reconnaissable s'éleva brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Weasley, pointez cette baguette ailleurs !

Le soulagement de Lucy ne passa pas inaperçue et Ron dut obéir à contrecœur.

- Qu'alliez-vous donc faire ? poursuivit le professeur, le regardant avec réprobation.

La mâchoire crispée, il dut faire un suprême effort pour ne pas crier que c'était lui la victime et pas elle !... Mais il y renonça. Lucy serait certainement punie et il n'était pas du genre à dénoncer.  
D'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver.  
Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Je pensais tester un nouveau sort dont on m'a parlé ! Urticus Amo ! Vous connaissez ?

L'incrédulité qui se peignit sur le visage du professeur McGonagall aurait pu être risible si Ron n'était pas certain d'avoir une retenue. Après tout, ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort contre l'une de ses camarades ?

- Mais vous êtes fou, mon pauvre ami ! Savez-vous au moins ce que fait ce sortilège ?

- Non, répondit-il, la mine innocente.

Encore plus stupéfaite, le professeur McGonagall tapa vivement du pied, agacée.

- Ce sort provoque de fortes crises d'urticaire dès l'instant que la personne l'ayant subi s'approche de son ami(e) de cœur.

Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Lucy qui redressa le menton d'un air de défi.

- Merci pour l'information. C'est vrai, il vaut mieux éviter de l'utiliser, grommela-t-il en lançant un regard noir vers la jeune fille.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur McGonagall, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Derrière eux, les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle commençaient à affluer.

- Bon, je vais… rejoindre les autres… dit-il en voyant Harry et Hermione apparaître et se diriger dans leur direction.

Mais désireux de fuir une punition pourtant inévitable, Ron en avait oublié le sortilège et lorsque Hermione arriva à leur niveau, il sentit confusément chaque parcelle de sa peau se mettre brusquement à le gratter.

- Ronald Weasley ! Vous n'irez nulle part ! Ce que vous vous apprêtiez… à faire… était… était… Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda brusquement le professeur McGonagall en rgardant l'adolescent se mettre à gesticuler en tout sens, d'immenses plaques rouges apparaissant sur sa peau.

- Elle ?! s'exclama alors Lucy, d'une voix courroucée.

Son regard furibond venait de se poser sur Hermione. Le nez plissé en signe de dégoût, elle ne cessait de répéter sans parvenir à y croire :

- Elle ?!

Pendant ce temps, Ron gémissait, ses mains volant sur lui afin d'apaiser un tant soit peu les terribles démangeaisons qui parcouraient à présent son corps. Le regard du professeur McGonagall passa alors du pauvre garçon à Lucy, puis de Lucy à Hermione et elle finit par se redresser, furieuse.

- Granger, Potter, veuillez rejoindre immédiatement la tour des Gryffondor !

- Mais… commença la jeune fille, inquiète, posant déjà une main sur le dos de Ron.

Celui-ci la repoussa vivement, parfaitement conscient que seule sa présence était la cause de ses démangeaisons.

- Mais… répéta-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- … Je vous rejoins… parvint-il à dire pour la rassurer. Dès que ça ira mieux.

Toutefois, aucun des deux ne bougea. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion du professeur McGonagall pour parvenir à les faire fuir, mettant ainsi un terme à cette soudaine crise d'urticaire. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ron finit par se redresser, lançant un regard furieux à Lucy.

- Mon garçon, dit alors l'enseignante d'une voix étrangement douce, une main légère posée sur son épaule. Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'éloigna vivement, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers Lucy aux prises avec un professeur McGonagall furibonde.

Eh bien… Si toutes les ruptures étaient dans ce goût-là, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de dire « oui » à une fille…

Ron dut dormir à l'infirmerie et fit passer à Harry un message le dissuadant de venir le voir en douce, la nuit venue. Hermione viendrait inévitablement avec lui et il ne se sentait pas le courage de revivre l'une de ces odieuses crises d'urticaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sort lancé à son encontre avait eu l'utilité de balayer ses derniers doutes concernant un éventuel attachement particulier pour Hermione. Si lui était prêt à nier, les faits étaient bel et bien là.

Il était dans de beaux draps maintenant…

Ron retourna en cours le lendemain en fin d'après-midi et s'assit à côté d'Harry et d'Hermione non sans inquiétude. Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, conscient du regard scrutateur de ses deux amis, il retint son souffle mais fut soulagé de ne rien ressentir du tout… mis à part une sensation inhabituelle au creux de son ventre. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient devenues désespérément tremblantes…

Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps, maintenant…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry regardait son ami non sans curiosité. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il cherchait à aborder le plus innocemment possible le sujet mais à défaut de trouver une idée judicieuse, il avait décidé d'aller droit au but.  
Ron leva le nez de leur partie d'échec et posa sur lui un œil morne :

- Rien.

Harry soupira. Depuis quelque temps, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui soutirer des informations…

- Rien ? Tu es sûr ? insista-il avec un brin de cynisme. Je suis sur le point de remporter ma première partie d'échec contre toi en cinq ans et tu es en train de me dire que tout va bien ? Qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

Agacé, Ron observa l'échiquier quelques secondes puis fit tomber son roi qui protesta d'un grognement. Se levant vivement de son siège, il balaya la salle vide de Gryffondor du regard avant de soupirer de nouveau.

- Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas depuis hier ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers son ami.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Les deux garçons s'observèrent un court instant puis Ron finit par grimacer.

- J'ai un énorme problème…

- Lequel ? demanda patiemment Harry.

- … Je crois que… que je suis… amoureux, répondit-il avec embarras.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami, les joues soudain écarlates.

- C'est ridicule ! enchaîna-t-il de suite, agacé. Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi !

- De qui ? demanda Harry sans se soucier de ses derniers propos.

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et commença à faire les cent pas. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, se tournant vers son ami, ouvrant la bouche afin de répondre… pour finalement reprendre sa marche, silencieux ou parfois même gémissant.

- Ron… insista gentiment Harry.

- C'est justement là, le problème, répondit l'adolescent, le regard suppliant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! On est sans arrêt en train de se disputer ! Y a pas plus différent que nous !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! C'est vrai, quoi ! poursuivit Ron avec verve. Elle est arrogante, têtue, susceptible… et… et arrogante !

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Parce que c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant un doigt sous le nez de Harry.

Celui-ci repoussa la main de son ami.

- Honnêtement Ron… Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, tout ça ?

Celui-ci haussa des épaules puis cessa brusquement de marcher, la mine sombre. Harry comprit alors que ce coup d'éclat cachait une crainte plus profonde. Il en eut confirmation lorsque Ron se tourna vers lui, étrangement sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire avec moi, franchement ?

S'apprêtant à répondre de façon véhémente, Harry dut ravaler ses paroles. Ron n'avait pas terminé.

- C'est bon ! Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Mais soyons réaliste. Je suis très loin d'égaler un Viktor Krum. Elle a mit la barre haute avec ce type. Il va me falloir quelques années avant d'arriver à ce niveau.

- Tu as tort de penser comme ça, parvint à glisser Harry, profitant d'un bref silence. Pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas au bal ?

- Elle attend l'invitation de quelqu'un en particulier. Je l'ai entendu… sans faire exprès, rajouta-t-il vivement.

- C'est peut-être toi, cette personne.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Très drôle… grogna-t-il, agacé.

Las de cette discussion ne menant à rien, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé. Un tour dans le parc de Poudlard lui ferait du bien.

- Tu devrais lui demander ! insista Harry, dans son dos.

- Mais oui ! lança-t-il, posant la main sur la poignée. Et par la même occasion lui dire que j'en pince pour elle ! Je connais Hermione ! Elle va me rire au nez !

- Ron…

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il en ouvrant le battant.

Mais il se figea aussitôt. Devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, plus immobile qu'une statue, se trouvait Hermione.  
Soudain cramoisi, Ron referma précipitamment la porte sous le nez de la jeune fille et se tourna vers Harry, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- … Mon Dieu…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci en se levant.

- Mon Dieu… C'est pas vrai, continuait-il de gémir en levant les mains pour cacher sa figure écarlate.

Alors, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Ron passa en trombe devant son ami. Perplexe, Harry le regarda grimper quatre à quatre les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons puis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée toujours fermée. Les sourcils froncés, il rejoignit celle-ci et fit pivoter le battant.

- Ah… dit-il simplement en découvrant Hermione, toujours immobile.

Reprenant enfin vie, la jeune fille fit un pas vers lui.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

- ... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ? demanda prudemment Harry, cherchant à préserver le peu d'amour propre qui pouvait rester à Ron.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui lança un regard agacé et le repoussa afin de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Balayant la pièce à la recherche de Ron, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Il est dans votre chambre ? dit-elle soudain, cherchant confirmation.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Hermione se diriger d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Puis, un sourire sur les lèvres, il rejoignit tranquillement le fauteuil le plus proche des marches, prêt à tout pour empêcher Neville, Dean ou Seamus de passer.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit lentement la porte du dortoir de Ron, elle découvrit celui-ci allongé sur son lit, laissant échapper des plaintes étouffées parl'oreiller qu'il avait posé sur sa tête. Entendant le bruit de pas légers sur le sol, il se figea brusquement avant de rugir :

- Va-t-en, Harry ! Je ne veux même pas en parler !

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus et posa la main sur l'oreiller qu'elle repoussa doucement, dévoilant le visage écarlate et renfrogné de Ron.

- Elle a entendu ? bredouilla-t-il, les yeux fermés de honte... Bien sûr qu'elle a entendu...

Gémissant ces derniers mots, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille.

- Ron... commença-t-elle avant d'être vivement interrompue par le bond que fit l'adolescent pour s'extirper de son lit.

Jetant instinctivement l'oreiller sur la jeune fille, il alla se poster de l'autre côté du baldaquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Sors d'ici !

- Ron !

- Sors d'ici, j'ai dit ! Tu t'en vas ! Tu dois t'en aller ! répétait-il sans arrêt, ses bras faisant de grands gestes en direction de la porte d'entrée. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Incapable d'en placer une, Hermione commença à faire le tour du lit pour le rejoindre mais Ron sauta de nouveau dessus afin de garder ses distances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Va-t-en ! Tu dois t'en aller tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ron ! répondit-elle plus fort encore afin de le faire taire. Calme-toi !

Elle tenta de faire un pas vers la droit du lit mais il bondit aussitôt à gauche. Elle essaya de l'autre côté mais il en fit de même. Lassée, elle s'arrêta au pied du lit, observant non sans un certain agacement Ron accroupi, prêt à fuir dès qu'elle lui en laisserait l'occasion.

- C'est ridicule ! finit-elle par lancer, les mains sur les hanches.

- Sors d'ici! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là !

- Oh je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ! Ca ne t'a jamais gêné jusqu'ici !

- ... Eh bien là... C'est différent ! balbutia-t-il, les joues écarlates.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

Ron posa ses genoux sur le matelas, la respiration courte. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait dit dans la salle commune ?

- ... Parce que...

- Parce que ?

- Parce que ! lâcha-t-il avec plus d'assurance, commençant à croire qu'elle n'avait pas surpris leur discussion.

Mais la voix soudain timide d'Hermione le fit déchanter.

- Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Son assurance nouvelle vola aussitôt en éclat. Alors, le visage rouge brique, Ron fit ce que n'importe quel garçon ferait dans une telle situation... du moins, le croyait-il.  
Il nia.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Va-t-en maintenant ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Demande-le-moi, Ron ! dit-elle avec plus de fermeté tandis qu'il poursuivait sans interruption ses invectives.

- Sors d'ici, bon sang, Hermione !

- Demande-le-moi !

Partagé entre la lassitude et la panique, Ron finit par rugir :

- Te demander quoi ?!

- Pour le bal ! Demande-le-moi !

Un silence pesant tomba brusquement.

- ... Quoi ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Demande-le-moi, dit-elle plus doucement, les mains agrippées au rebord du lit à baldaquin.

Plissant les yeux, Ron sentit son coeur battre soudain plus vite.

- Pour que tu te fiches de moi ?

Agacée, Hermione redressa vivement la tête.

- Franchement ! Est-ce que c'est dans mes habitudes ? C'est toi qui te fiches tout le temps de tout !

- Eh !

- Demande-le-moi !

La mâchoire crispée, furieux et gêné, Ron finit par s'exclama :

- Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?!

- Oui !

- Pppfff ! commença-t-il à répliquer avant de réaliser que le « Non » qu'il s'attendait à entendre était en fait un « Oui ».

Stupéfait, il se figea et observa le visage toujours énervé bien que rougissant de la jeune fille.

- ... Oui ?

- Oui !

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, faisant apparemment de grands efforts pour ne pas hurler.

- D'après toi ? Pourquoi une fille dirait oui à un garçon qui lui demanderait de l'emmener à un bal.

Ron haussa lentement les épaules. Son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, depuis quelques secondes...

- ... Parce que... parce que...

La pitié ?  
Le manque d'invitation ? Il y avait bien évidement une autre raison... Mais elle sembla si peu probable à Ron qu'il finit par la rejeter presque aussitôt.  
La pitié lui semblait plus crédible.

- Je parle de la principale raison, dit-elle alors, lisant dans ses pensées.

La principale raison...

- ... Parce que le garçon lui plait... tenta-t-il, les oreilles aussi rouges que les tentures de son lit.

Il n'eut pas de réponse claire et précise mais le sourire timide et les yeux soudain baissés d'Hermione furent suffisants pour qu'enfin la vérité lui explose au visage.  
C'était lui, qu'elle attendait ! Harry avait eu raison !

- C'est une blague, bredouilla-t-il cependant... incapable d'y croire réellement.

Ron eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair agacé passer dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle agrippait d'une main le col de son pull pour l'attirer fermement au pied du lit.

- Parfois j'ai envie de... de... grommela Hermione, entre ses dents...

_« Le secouer dans tous les sens »._ Voilà ce qu'elle avait eu en tête à l'instant même. Mais voir le visage de Ron à quelques centimètres à peine du sien avait fait prendre à son esprit un tour tout à fait différent...  
Jamais jusqu'ici ils n'avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, dans une situation aussi... ambiguë.  
A quatre pattes sur le lit, le visage tendu à hauteur de celui de la jeune fille, Ron sentit l'envie dans son ventre se déchaîner. Posant l'une après l'autre ses mains tremblantes sur le rebord du baldaquin, il se redressa légèrement afin de se trouver en position surélevée. Hermione leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, ses doigts serrant toujours le col de son vêtement.

Elle aurait pu s'écarter, se dit Ron. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour mettre un terme à cette étrange situation... Mais elle gardait, au contraire, le visage tendu vers lui, ses joues délicieusement colorées.

Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse... réalisa-t-il enfin. Ce n'était même plus de l'ordre de l'hypothèse. C'était devenu une évidence.

Le souffle court, la gorge sèche, il s'humecta légèrement la bouche et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Son nez caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione et il sentit leurs respirations se figer avant de repartir de plus belle.  
Il avait chaud, il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Les doigts crispés sur le rebord du lit, il finit par poser lentement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille mais à peine venait-il de les frôler qu'il s'écartait légèrement, le corps parcouru d'un puissant tremblement.  
Il songea un bref instant qu'il allait finir par tourner de l'oeil si son corps continuait de le bombarder ainsi de frissons, bouffées de chaleur et autres bouleversements divers.  
Mais déjà, une main venait se poser sur sa joue afin de le retenir. Il sentit avec délice le souffle d'Hermione glisser sur sa bouche puis la caresse de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes. Ron l'embrassa alors avec une passion nouvelle.

Ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait rien à voir avec sa première expérience dans les bras de Lucy. Tout était tellement plus fort, plus brûlant, plus intense.  
Et surtout, plus naturel.  
Il désirait tellement ce baiser que son corps, ses mains réagissaient instinctivement et se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes. Bientôt leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et la caresse intime de leurs langues fit naître en Ron un désir bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici connu. Il attira la jeune fille à lui, se rapprochant le plus d'elle malgré le rebord du lit qui les séparait. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche, les bras d'Hermione s'enroulant autour de sa nuque avec une avidité que tous deux n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant jamais éprouvée.

Ron n'avait plus aucune envie de la lâcher mais, au bout de quelques longues secondes, la raison reprit peu à peu le dessus. N'importe qui pouvait monter et les surprendre. Et certes, se bécoter dans un couloir ne posait aucun problème mais dans une chambre, les commérages iraient bon train et l'imagination déborderait certainement.

Refreinant ses envies qui le poussaient à ne plus jamais se détacher d'elle, Ron finit par s'écarter doucement, le souffle aussi court que celui d'Hermione.

- ... Wouah... parvint-il à articuler avant de réaliser que Lucy avait fait exactement la même remarque après leur premier et unique baiser.

Se trouvait-il exactement à la même place que son ancienne petite amie ? Et si jamais Hermione avait détesté, comme lui avec Lucy ? Et si... ? commença-t-il à paniquer...  
Mais le sourire éblouissant qui naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille se chargea rapidement de le rassurer.  
Un silence un peu gênant vint cependant s'installer entre eux et Ron chercha quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et donc... commença-t-il, en caressant les cheveux soyeux d'Hermione. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

Face au regard malicieux de Ron, la jeune fille sourit.

- Oui, je crois que tu as bien cerné l'idée.

- Attends... dit-il alors, faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as préféré à Dean ?

- Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas censé savoir cela...

- Et à Ernie ?

Plissant les yeux, elle tenta de comprendre mais le sourire fier qui barrait le visage de Ron ne l'aidait pas.

- ... Comment sais-tu ? ...

- Tu me trouves donc mieux que ces deux-là ! disait-il en se redressant, soudain fier comme un coq.

- Ron ? Comment sais-tu que... ?

- Tu me trouves plus beau, alors ? Plus intelligent ? poursuivait-il sans tenir compte des questions de la jeune fille. Ou plus drôle, peut-être ?

- ... Plus roux ! s'exclama-t-elle agacée afin de mettre un terme au gonflement prématuré des chevilles de Ron. Vas-tu donc me dire comment tu as fait pour être au courant pour Dean et Ernie ?

- Roux ?... C'est mes cheveux que tu aimes bien ?

- Ron !

- Ou mes tâches de rousseurs ?

- Ron !!!

- Les deux vont rarement l'un sans l'autre, cela dit...

- Ron !!!!!

- C'est moi ! dit-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Hilare, l'adolescent crut presque discerner de la fumée sortant des oreilles d'Hermione. Il la vit soudain ouvrir la bouche, prête à lui déverser un flot ininterrompu de reproches mais il avait à présent un moyen infaillible pour la faire taire.

Et sans attendre un instant, le coeur battant plus vite, il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

**FIN**

**Une tite review? **


End file.
